1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector having an aligning key cantilevered from a body thereof benefiting deformation free formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Utility Patent No. 296515 issued to Ho on Mar. 21, 2006 discloses a conventional card edge connector for connecting an electrical card to a circuit board, thereby realizing electrical connection between the electrical card and the circuit board. The card edge connector includes an elongated housing with a pair of latching arms arranged at opposite ends and a mating groove defined in the housing and located between the latching arms and opened forward. The mating groove is configured by an upper wall, a lower wall and a vertical rear wall, on which a plurality of conductive terminals are received. A key is formed by a manner of protruding forward from a front face of a vertical wall and jointing with the upper and lower walls, and locates adjacent to one of the latching arms so as to ensure an anti-disorientation interengagement.
The upper wall, lower wall, rear wall and the key are formed by an one-step molding style, and the plastic material adjacent to the key may shrink unevenly as the key builds a partition in the mating groove, which will result warpage of the housing adjacent to the key and affect the coplanarity of solder tails of the conductive terminals during the soldering process. Obviously, an improved card edge connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.